Faith
by Swag Joker
Summary: 'Dan aku akan menjadi mata kirimu' / HunHan / Mind to Read


Pagi itu adalah pagi yang berdeba dari sebelumnya. Pagi itu Suzy, sang suster tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun, salah satu pasien yang menetap sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Sehun dapat mencium wangi parfurm Suzy yang berlalu lalang di indra penciumannya. "Suster, ada apa hari ini?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya karena Suzy tidak mengajakanya bicara. "Hari ini aku tidak hanya mengurusimu Sehun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum walaupun dia tau Sehun tidak akan bisa melihat semyumannya. "Oh ya?" tanya Sehun ketus. Dia tidak suka jika diabaikan. "Tenang, aku akan mengurusi kalian secara bersamaan." Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak suka jika mempunyai room mate. "Kali ini kau harus berbagi Sehun, lagipula dia tidak terlalu berisik Sehun," ucap Suzy sambil menepuk pelan lengan Sehun lembut sebelum keluar dari kamar bernomor 573 itu. "Oh ya," ucap Suzy membuat kepala Sehun tegak, matanya memandang kosong tetapi pendengarannya tajam. "Temanmu akan datang sekitar jam snack sore," kata Suzy kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu itu. Namja tampanberambut pirang platina itu menjulurkan tangannya ke meja kecil yang sudah dia hafal ltaknya dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan tulisan Braille dan mulai tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri.

.

-0-

.

Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya saat dia merasakan lengannya diguncang oleh seseorang dan orang itu bukankah Suzy. Tangan mungil itu terus mengguncang lengannya membuat Sehun jengah. "Ya ya aku sudah bangun," jawab Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Tangan panjangnya berusaha menggapai gelas plastik berisi air bening tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan mungil itu memegang tangannya. Sehun bisa merasakan telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan gelas yang ida inginkan kemudian menggenggamnya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katanya ketus. Tangan mungil itu perlahan melepaskan tangan kurus milik Sehun. "Ah kalian sudah bertemu rupanya," kata Suzy yang membawa nampan berisi dua piring snack yang berbeda. "Sehun ini milikmu," katanya sambil meletakan sepiring apel di pangkuan Sehun. "Nah Xiao Lu, ayo balik kekasurmu." Sehun dapat merasakan decitan halus roda yang beradu dengan marmer dan Sehun tau bahwa room matenya lumpuh,

.

-0-

.

Pagi ini Sehun kembali mendapati tangan mungil Xiao Lu kembali mengguncang tangannya. Yah dia tidak berisik secara vocal tapidalam tindakkan. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Telunjuk Xiao Lu mengukir huruf hangul. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tulis secara perlahan," pintanya. Sehun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya dan kerutan dikeningnya menghilang, "Sehun," jawabnya singkat. Jari Xiao Lu kembali 'menulis ' di lengan Sehun.

'_Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku Xiao Luhan atau Xiao Lu_,'

"Yah senang berkenalan denganmu dan tolong jangan ganggu aku," kata Sehun dingin. Xiao Lu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya, membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar itu.

.

-0-

.

Sehun tidak suka diganggu dan menurutnya kehadiran Xiao Lu bagaikan hama , tidak peduli pagi atau kapanpun Xiao Lu selalu ada disekitarnya, tidak bersuara. Entah mengapa dan dia sealu menggunakan lengannya sebagai alat komunikasi. Sampai suatu saat kesabaran Sehun habis.

"Xiao Lu," panggil Sehun. Xiao Lu menekan kembut telapak tangan Sehun. Sehun mendengus. "Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Sehun ketus. Xiao Lu hanya terdiam, "Atau kau tuli?" tanyanya lagi. Xiao Lu mengambil tangan Sehun yang kangsung ditepis kasar. "Jawab jika seseorang sedang bertanya Xiao Lu!" bentaknya. Kepala Sehun serasa ingin meledak ketika Xiao Lu masih berusaha untuk menulis kembali di lengan Sehun. "Hentikan tindakan konyolmu!" bentak Sehun sambil menampik kasar tangan Xiao Lu sehingga sedetik kemudian Xiao Lu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dari kursi rodanya, Sehun dapat mendengar suara kursi roda tersebut menabrak dinding dan ego-nya terlalu besar untuk menyesali perbuatannya.

"Astaga Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Suzy yang baru saja mau memberikan makan malam Sehun dan Xiao Lu. Mata Suzy menangkap sosok Xiao Lu yang berusaha menggapai kursi rodanya. "Dia pikir aku tuli apa hah?! Setiap hari menulis dilenganku seperti orang idiot," jawab Sehun ketus. Suzy hanya menghembuskan nafanya kasar dan membantu Xiao Lu kembali duduk. "Apa kau tidak menggunakan otakmu hah?! Aku pikir kau seorang jenius yang mampu menguasai braille dalam 2 tahun tapi kau ternyata idiot juga," ucap Suzy sarkastik. Belum sempat Suzy berbicara lagi Xiao Lu menarik tangan Sehun cepat dan menulis kembali. Sehun dapat merasakan tangannya basah dan kemudian Sehun merasa jantungnya menolak untuk memompa kembali setelah Xiao Lu menulis.

'_Ya, aku tidak bisa berbicara_,'

.

-0-

.

Setelah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu Sehun merasa ada duri kecil ang tertancap di hatinya. Suzy tidak lagi sering berbicara padanya dan Xiao Lu tidak pernah turun dari ranjangnya. Sehun merasa bersalah pada namja itu. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak jalan saat dia membentak Xiao Lu, dipikirannya hanyalah Xiao Lu adalah penggangu. Sehingga hari itu Sehun nekat untuk turun dari kasurnya dan menuju kasur Xiao Lu yang hanya 5 langkah dari kasurnya. Dia mengambil tongkatnya, menggerakkan ke kiri dan kana memastikan tidak ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya menujulur kearah kasur Xiao Lu. Kosong. Sehun menghela nafas kecewa dan saat dia ingin kembali dia merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik. Sehun menahan nafasnya dan menyentuh tangan mungil itu. "Xiao Lu?" tanyanya serak. Xiao Lu hanya megusap lengan Sehun lembut dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Sehun kehilangan penglihatannya dia menangis. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Xiao Lu sementara bibirnya terus berkata maaf dan Xiao Lu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mulai detik itu masa depan Sehun akan berubah.

.

-0-

.

Xiao Lu mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di meja yang tidak jauh dari kasur Sehun. "Xiao Lu," panggilnya. Xiao Lu mengusap pelan lengan Sehun. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya. Xiao Lu tampak berpikir atau menghitung tepatnya.

'_23 tahun_'

"Aku 19 tahun, ternyata kau lebih tua dariku," ledek Sehun yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Xiao Lu. Sehun mengetahui segala tentang Xiao Lu sekarang. Xiao Lu mempunyai mata coklat yang katanya indah, rambut coklat kayu dan tubuh yang mungil. Xiao Lu lumpuh karena dia terkena kecelakaan saat dia ingin pergi lomba menari, ya Xiao Lu senang menari dan dia kehilangan suaranya karena 'kecelakaan' dan dia disini untuk terapi, dia ingin kembali berjalan. Xiao Lu lebih suka disini daripada harus bolak balik rumah dan rumah sakit.

Sehun sadar dari lamunannya ketika jemari lentik Xiao Lu menyentuh pipinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

'_Kau tampan_,' tulis Xiao Lu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

'_Matamu juga indah, tapi tetap saja mataku lebih indah_,' tulisnya lagi. Sehun hanya mengusak rambut Xiao Lu. "Yah aku memang tampan dan aku rasa matamu memang lebih indahm" ucap Sehun. Xiao Lu hanya tersenyum.

'_Jika kau mendapat kornea mata tapi hanya satu, mata mana yang kau inginkan_?'

Pertanyaan Xiao Lu membuat Sehun berpikir cukup lama. "Mata kananku aku rasa, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Xiao Lu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan buku yang bisa Sehun baca untuk dibacakan oleh Sehun.

.

-0-

.

Xiao Lu menghilang kembali. "Sehun," panggil Suzy. Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Aku siap," katanya. Hari ini Sehun akan menjalani operasi, dia mendapat donor kornea mata untuk mata kananyan karena alasan yang dia dengan mata kirinya tidak cocok dengan kornea mata tersebut. Sehun terlalu bahagia, pada akhirnya dia dapat melihat dunia luar dan melihat Xiao Lu, namja yang menjadi dunia kecilnya. Yah, Sehun sudah terpaku pada Xiao Lu. Namja yang menyadarkan dirinya bahwa bukan hanya dia yang menderita karena kehilangan penglihatannya.

"Dimana Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun saat dia dibawa keruang operasi. Suzy hanya tersenyum aneh, "Dia merindukan keluarganya jadi dia pulang sementara, kau rindu padanya?" goda Suzy untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku rindu padanya dan aku harap orang yang pertama aku lihat adalah dia," jawab Sehun pada akhirnya kemudia masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

.

-0-

.

Ini adalah minggu ke-2 sejak Sehun menjalankan operasi dan dia akan melihat kembali. "Sehun aku rasa aku harus berkata jujur sekarang," kata Suzy sambil melepas balutan perban Sehun. "Apa itu?" tanyanya. Jantungnya bagaikan kuda yang tengah berpacu. "Matamu ini..." ucap Suzy "Adalah kornea mata Xiao Lu," ucapnya lirih saat semua perban yang meliliit mata Sehun terlepas semua. Sehun mencengkram ujung bajunya. Bagaimana bisa namja itu memberikan kornea matanya dan... Itu sangat berbahaya..

'_Buka perlahan matamu_,'

jemari lembut itu menyentuh kulit Sehun membuat sang empunya tangan ingin menangis. Dengan perlahan dia membuka mara kananya dan mendapati sosok Xiao Lu yang mungil diatas kursi roda. Senyum Xiao Lu mengembang dan dia bertempuk tangan. Sehun beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan berlutut diahadapan Xiao Lu, mengangkub pipi chubby tersebut dan menatap mata kiri Xiao Lu yang tidak ditutup oleh penutup mata. "Kau benar, matamu indah dasar bodoh," ledek Sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir. Xiao Lu hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

'_Kau lebih pantas menggunakan mata itu daripada aku'_ katanya.

Dan Sehun memeluknya erat.

.

-0-

.

"Kalau kita tidak bertengkar denganmu waktu itu, mungkin aku tdak akan bisa melihat dirimu seperti ini," ucap Sehun dambil mengusap rambut Xiao Lu yang kini ada didalam dekapannya. "Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi kaki dan suaramu Xiao Luhan," kata Sehun sambil mengecup pelan kening namja yang menjadi jiwanya sekarang. Xiao Lu menarik tangan Sehun dan menulis.

'_Dan aku akan menjadi mata kirimu_.'

.

.

End. Riview?


End file.
